


I Am Not Basic

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Gigi just wants a pumpkin spice latte





	I Am Not Basic

“Andrea?” Gigi rolled over in their bed and put his chin right into Andrea’s shoulder. 

Andrea grunted when he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder he moved quickly and gave the other a glare “You have some extremely bony limbs they’re painful. And what?”

Gigi huffed and rolled right on top of Andrea in a form of retaliation “I am not bony you asshole! Can we go to Starbucks?”

“Accept your bony ways. You’re lanky as hell. Starbucks… You never want to go there and now all of sudden...” Andrea was rather confused and did not really understand the request when it was presented to him. He was also shifting uncomfortably with Gigi being big and all. 

“Well, they have the pumpkin spice lattes back and I really want to get into the fall mood so can we go get one?”

“A pumpkin spice latte? That is very basic.” Andrea chucked dryly and shook his head slowly. 

 

“Basic? No, it’s a drink that doesn’t stay on their menu year round. How is that basic, Andrea?”

Andrea facepalmed. Sometimes Gigi being clueless was just painful to deal with. He sighed. “Jesus, my husband is so old, and just can’t keep up with today’s lingo. Save me...”


End file.
